


Green Eyed Monster

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just can't say no to Sam Winchester so when the hunter asks him to help against the darkness, he reluctantly agrees, but things get dicey when Sam's new girlfriend pops up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So Amara was god’s sister. God’s freaking sister. What the hell? Sam could remember when a simple demon was beyond them and now they were hunting god’s sister. It was insane. They needed help. That was what let him to his next call. He had been getting visions about Lucifer in the cage, but he wasn’t going there until he’d exhausted every other option first, and he happened to know of another archangel still alive and free. He still wasn’t sure how Gabriel was back or if he’d ever really died even. The trickster archangel wasn’t the best at answering questions. At least not in a way anyone could understand. He had resurfaced after the fall though, been used for one of Metatron’s plots, apparently against his will. Sam had asked him for help with the mark, but he insisted he couldn’t help and warned him off. He didn’t listen, of course, but he hoped that Gabriel wouldn’t hold that against him. Oh who was he kidding of course he would hold it against him. He just hoped Gabriel didn’t let the whole world be destroyed because of it. 

 

Gabriel heard Sam’s call and sighed. He’d felt the darkness being unleashed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he was called again. He didn’t want to go for the same reason he never stopped by unless he was called. He couldn’t just ignore Sam though so he appeared next to the hunter. “Let me guess. You broke the world…again…and you want me to sweep up your mess…again.”

“Gabriel. I’m…”

“Save it,” the annoyed archangel interrupted. “Fact is, I can’t help you. It took all four of us and the old man to trap her last time, and now I’m all that’s left so if I were you, I’d find a nice deep hole and wait for the end.”

“It’s not that easy Gabriel. This is my fault. It’s my responsibility,” Sam told him. 

“You won’t get any argument from me. I would say that maybe you’ve finally learned your lesson about listening to me in the first place, but I know better. See, either way, this world is doomed. You want to go out in a blaze of glory trying to defend it, be my guest. Me? I’m taking the next train out of here.”

“Gabriel, please. There has to be a way. There’s always a way. We just have to find it. Please just help us look,” Sam asked. 

Gabriel resisted the urge to have a childish tantrum. This, right here, is exactly why he should never have come. One look into those sad hazel eyes and he’d throw himself on the nearest sacrificial altar without a thought. He’d given Dean back after Mystery Spot before Sam had learned his lesson. He’d helped them carry out the suicidal plan to rescue a freezer full of people at Elysian Fields. He’d thrown himself at his brother despite having no chance to win later that same day. When he’d shown up, he had been planning to give Dean the dvd and scoot, leaving them to get away on their own. Hence, disguising it so well. One look at Sam though and that plan was shot all to hell. Just like it was now. “Fine,” he said frustrated. Soon after that he realized that this agreement would have him in their proximity far more than usual and gave an internal groan. 

Around that time a beautiful brunette walked in. “Well hello beautiful,” Gabriel said seductively. Just what he needed. If he was going to be stuck hanging around Sam, a distraction would be immensely helpful. What he wasn’t expecting however, was the possessive arm that Sam wrapped around the girl as the hunter glared at him. 

“This is my girlfriend Marnie. She’s a hunter too and will be helping us,” Sam said pointedly. 

“Your girlfriend?” Gabriel barely managed not to choke. 

“Yes. My girlfriend,” Sam said narrowing his eyes and increasing his glare making it perfectly clear to the archangel that she was off-limits. 

“Don’t your girlfriends have a tendency to…I don’t know…die?” the archangel asked petulantly.

She immediately had a gun trained between Gabriel’s eyes. Sam knew it wouldn’t hurt the archangel so he saw no need to interfere as she snarled, “Is that a threat?”

Gabriel gave a nasty smirk as her gun turned into licorice. “No, doll, just an observation,” he sneered. As she blinked at the licorice in her hand, Gabriel turned back to Sam. “You’ll want to start by looking for the most powerful magic you can find. I’ll go retrieve what I can from the library of Alexandria before the fire,” he said as he disappeared. 

As soon as Gabriel was gone, Marnie turned to Sam. “What the hell was that?” 

“That was the archangel Gabriel. Annoying as all hell, but our best shot at stopping this mess.”

“Archangel. Seriously?” she asked more in annoyance than awe, earning her a kiss from her boyfriend. 

 

Gabriel made a little stop on the way to Alexandria in order to have a little temper tantrum. There were plenty of volcanoes around the world that wouldn’t kill anyone. A few people had to relocate due to the ash, and there were a handful of new islands in the ocean, but twelve sudden eruptions, and no deaths was very reserved for an archangelic tantrum. He popped up in the library two thousand years in the past and groaned. He’d forgotten that nothing was ever organized in that time. He’d just have to take it all. In order to keep from upsetting the timeline, he had to time it close to the fire so that no one would realize the library was empty when it burned down, so he didn’t have time to sort through everything and find what he needed. 

 

Sam, Marnie, and Dean were walking through the library looking for the most powerful books they could find when they heard a series of popping sounds followed by paper rustling. They rushed in the direction it was coming from, which happened to be from the main conference table at the front of the library and they saw scrolls appearing on the table, and they just kept coming. It sounded like popcorn in the room as the pile just kept getting higher and higher until it was spilling off the sides of the table and piling on the floor as well and they just stood there, mouths open, watching the spectacle, holding a handful of books each. 

After a few minutes, Gabriel appeared back in the room and Sam couldn’t resist asking, “What’d you do? Clean out the whole library?” 

“Yep,” Gabriel quipped. “They weren’t exactly big on card catalogues back then and as it was I beat the fire by about thirty seconds so yeah. I just grabbed everything.”

“Well. I guess we have some work to do,” Dean sighed wearily as he grabbed the nearest scroll only to find it plucked out of his hand. 

“Like any of you could even begin to read any of these. Most of these languages have been dead since before the library was built. I got the scrolls. You get the books,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes as he snapped his fingers and there were large carts all around the edge of the room with scrolls, clearing room on the table. The archangel plopped into a seat, one of the carts next to it, and started with the scroll in his hands. 

The others sat down too, starting on the books they had already grabbed, as Gabriel would skim through a scroll, roll it back up and toss it in another, previously empty bin that he had snapped up. By the time that first cart was empty there was one scroll still sitting on the table. Anything that wasn’t useful at all went back in the junk bin. Anything that had a chance to be useful, Gabriel left on the table to go through in more detail later. 

The whole time he’d been working part of his attention was on the infuriating spectacle that Sam and Marnie made. By the time he was pulling the second bin over, he’d had enough. Two of the legs on Marnie’s chair snapped and she hit the floor. Sam immediately turned to glare at him, but Gabriel kept an expression of pure innocence on his face as Sam helped her up and they got her another chair. Unfortunately, that just made matters worse, as Sam was now paying even more attention to her, so Gabriel gave her a rash, nothing too obvious, on her ankles and calves. Just enough to itch and drive her crazy until she left, probably to find something to put on it and Gabriel was finally able to work in peace. 

Over the next few weeks, that became a regular occurrence. Whenever Marnie and Sam were in the room with Gabriel, some fate would befall her and get her to leave. Sometimes it was subtle, but not usually and Gabriel and Marnie were rapidly building up to blinding hate for each other. Well, in all fairness, Gabriel had hated her since the moment Sam introduced her as his girlfriend, but Marnie was getting in on the bandwagon now. It wasn’t just when they were together either. She’d had snakes in her bed, spiders in her clothes, toilets exploding from just her presence. It was all out war, and only the kind an archangel could wage and Sam finally had enough. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Sam hissed, as Marnie fled from the room with her breasts inflating to obscene proportions. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gabriel said smugly. 

“The hell you don’t,” Sam snarled, beyond pissed right now. “Look, Gabriel. I get that it’s in your nature to destroy everything around you, but I’m actually happy for once in my godforsaken life, so would you just stop it,” he said heatedly.

Gabriel blinked at him a moment before he disappeared. No way was he going to let Sam see the tears prickling his eyes. This time it was a pretty nasty hurricane and a white-out blizzard in Antarctica. He knew that he always ruined everything. It’s why he always ran whenever he started getting attached to something. Ever since heaven fell apart, he’d known he was poison. Hearing it thrown in his face like that, by Sam of all people, hurt a lot more than he’d expected. Sam was happy. He was happy with the stupid bimbo, and there wasn’t a damn thing Gabriel could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day before Gabriel showed back up at the bunker. He’d made a promise to Sam and he’d be damned if he was going to break it, no matter how much it killed him. When he walked into the library and saw Sam and Marnie sitting at the table, too close together and with far too much touching, Gabriel suppressed his growl, grabbed the basket of useful scrolls that he had finally finished sorting and went into another room to go through them. Whenever Sam was alone in the library, Gabriel would sit with him and chat away while they worked, but whenever Marnie showed up or if she was there already, he would just walk out without a word. 

Now that she wasn’t under constant attack by the archangel, she was able to notice the way that he looked at Sam. That sad longing in his eyes every time he saw them together and she figured out exactly why he’d been such an asshole to her and she was relieved. She was afraid he knew more than he was letting on to the brothers, but knowing that it was something so petty and ridiculous meant that her secret was safe. The only being in the place that posed a threat to her was sufficiently distracted. 

It was almost time to make her move, so she knew she needed to distract Sam as well and Gabriel offered the perfect solution. She waited until the next time Gabriel made a hasty retreat when she showed up and she gave a heavy sad sigh. “I’m sorry, Marnie. I don’t know why he hates you so much,” he said apologetically. 

That was exactly the opening she was looking for. “You don’t? I think it’s obvious.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked confused. 

“He’s got it bad for you and I’m in the way,” she said with a shrug as if she wasn’t the least bit concerned about it.

“What? That’s insane!” Sam protested. 

Marnie was glad that Sam had given a rundown of all their encounters with the archangel after he’d shown up. “Is it? Why did he end the mystery spot before you’d ‘learned your lesson’ then?” 

“He said it wasn’t fun anymore,” Sam told her. 

“He wasn’t doing it for fun,” she said pointedly and gave it a moment for that to sink in before she pulled out her next piece of evidence. “Why did he agree to give you a chance to rescue the captives at the hotel even though he knew it would get him caught? Why did he take on Lucifer knowing he couldn’t win? I think everything since you called him for this speaks for itself. I mean, come on. It’s written all over his face.”

“But…that can’t…he can’t…” Sam stammered and Marnie suppressed a smirk. Yep. Sam was sufficiently distracted and she made her excuses to disappear and prepare. Tonight was the night. 

Not long after Marnie left, Gabriel came back in to find Sam sitting there alone looking lost and confused. “Sup Samsquatch,” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“You…like me?” he asked. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“Marnie…she said you hate her because you like me. Is that true?” Sam asked. 

“Why would she…” Gabriel was the one who was confused now. Yeah, it was true but what possible reason would she have to tell him that. Hell, he was so distracted now that he’d end up…shit. He should have seen it before. How could he have been so blind? His eyes went wide, “Where is she?” he asked alarmed. 

“Who, Marnie? I don’t know. Leave her…” he didn’t get to finish his thought before Gabriel was gone and Sam went tearing through the place looking for him, hoping he wasn’t going to hurt her. 

Soon as Sam said he didn’t know, Gabriel reached out with his senses looking for her, and when he found her he could feel the magic building up around her and he transported to her side. When he saw the spell she was working he cursed and slapped his hand to her forehead and killed her before she could finish it. This wasn’t going to end well. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Sam came tearing through the door and the first thing he saw wasn’t the spellwork, but his girlfriend lying dead at Gabriel’s feet. “Nooo!” he cried. “You bastard! How could you!?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, holding the hunter in place. He hated being so forceful with Sam, but the way he was rushing over, he could have upended the table and caused a disaster with all those ingredients spread on it. He needed to get Sam calmed down or out of this room. It was his own selfishness that didn’t take the second option. If Sam didn’t see it with his own eyes he would never believe it and if he brought him back later, he would accuse Gabriel of setting it up. He needed Sam to realize what was going on here. Why he’d done it. Otherwise the hunter would never forgive him, if he ever would anyway. “It’s not what you think, Sam.”

“The hell it isn’t. You’ve hated her since day one and then she spilled your secret so you killed her! Seems pretty clear to me!”

“Then you’re blind,” Gabriel snapped. “Look around you. Look at what she was doing. She was about two syllables from erasing you from existence when I got here.” 

“No. She couldn’t…she wouldn’t..” 

“That’s why I froze you. You bump this table over and mix these ingredients haphazardly his whole town goes boom. Now if you can be calm and careful, I’ll let you go and you can come get a closer look,” Gabriel told him. 

Sam nodded reluctantly and found himself able to move again and he got closer to the table and could see the blood and animal bones including a skull, along with a lot of menacing looking herbs that he couldn’t even really make out what they were and he knew Gabriel was telling the truth. “Why…” he choked. 

Gabriel didn’t want to risk him falling apart in there so transported them up to Sam’s room, sealing this one until he could get back and clean it up. He wasn’t about to risk using his powers on something so volatile. “Why…” Sam asked again as his knees buckled. 

Gabriel caught him and sat him down on the bed, keeping the hunter leaning against him for support as he rubbed his back soothingly. “My guess? She was working for Amara. Her primary obstacle is you. She has a hold over your brother through the mark. She wants him, but you are keeping him anchored away from her. If you’re gone, not only does his grief make him easier to manipulate but it frees her up to take over. I’m not surprised that witches are flocking to her, really. I’m just sorry that you got caught up in it. I’m sorry you’re going through this. I’m sorry that I had to kill her. I’m so sorry Sam.” Gabriel held the heartbroken hunter as he cried. 

When Sam turned and kissed Gabriel, the archangel knew it had nothing to do with any feelings, with Sam wanting him. It was about desperation, needing to feel wanted, important, powerful, maybe even some part of him wanted to punish Gabriel for killing her and Gabriel knew that this was gonna hurt like a bitch. Not physically, of course. He could handle that, but getting this taste of everything he’s ever wanted only to have it ripped away later, probably angrily, that would be the killer. It never even dawned on him not to give Sam whatever he needed.

Gabriel found himself shoved back on the bed, still kissing Sam as the tall hunter pressed on top of him, settling between his legs. The kiss ended with a sharp bite to Gabriel’s lower lip, followed by bites over his jaw and neck as Sam ripped his shirt open, popping all the buttons off. Sam’s hips pressed down over Gabriel’s rubbing their hard lengths together and Gabriel moan. “Oh Fuck Sam.”

“Shut up,” Sam snapped, biting his neck harder. The last thing Sam wanted to do was think about what he was doing and with who. He just wanted to forget everything and just let his primal brain take over. 

Gabriel gave a quiet whimper, but did as he was told even as his hands were captured from where they’d been roaming Sam’s body and pinned above his head as Sam trailed teeth and nails down Gabriel’s chest and stomach before popping the button on Gabriel’s pants with his free hand. Sam flipped Gabriel over, loosening his grip on the archangel’s hands enough to let them adjust and not twist them painfully, before yanking Gabriel’s pants down to his knees. 

Sam undid his own pants and pulled his aching cock out, lined up with Gabriel’s tight hole and slammed himself in, ignoring the whimper of pain from the archangel. God he was so tight and the heat…he’d never felt anything like it. His teeth and nails roughly explored the archangel’s body as he pounded in and out of him, Gabriel meeting him thrust for thrust, not bothering to suppress his moans anymore, but not speaking either. 

Gabriel wasn’t as surprised as he should have been that Sam was taking him raw and unprepared. It wasn’t his first time by a long shot and while it wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, there wasn’t really anything concerning sex that he didn’t like to some degree. He couldn’t stop his pained whimper at the first rough intrusion, but the intensity of the burn faded shortly until all he could feel was the pleasure from it. It had been a long time since he’d had it like this, and he was definitely enjoying it. In fact, if it wasn’t from the one person that he wanted more from, he might have even said it was amazing. 

Gabriel could feel Sam’s pace getting frantic and he was getting close himself too. He just hoped he’d be able to make it. Sam obviously wasn’t going to touch him, and still had his hands pinned so he couldn’t touch himself, so it could go either way really, but when Sam slammed deep, hips stuttering as he blew, Gabriel fell over the edge with him. 

When Sam fell, exhausted to the bed beside him, still fully clothed except for his dick hanging out of his pants, Gabriel snapped his fingers, cleaning them up. He, shirt ripped open, pants at his knees, sporting several sets of teeth marks, bruises, and scratches, reached out to the hunter, hoping he felt a little better now and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sam?” he asked softly. 

“Just go,” Sam said sadly, throwing an arm over his eyes and turning away from the archangel. The words had barely left his lips before Gabriel disappeared. Yep. He was right. That hurt like a bitch. Gabriel appeared back in his own house, in his own bed, clothing repaired and in the right place as the tears he refused to let fall stung his eyes and his fists clenched in the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was left lying alone in his bed cursing himself. How had he let that happen? What had he been thinking? No, he knew what he was thinking. He was hurt and angry and he wanted someone to pay and Gabriel had been right there. It had been so easy. But why did he have to fuck him? He could have just beat him up. Gabriel might have even let him. It was just still in his head what…she…had said about Gabriel wanting him so apparently that’s where his head went. It had gone too far. It was a stupid mistake, and now he not only lost his girlfriend who turned out to be a backstabbing witch, but he had alienated the one being that might have a chance of helping them stop this mess. 

Sam spent the rest of the evening feeling sorry for himself, and when he walked into the library the next morning, he stopped short when he saw Gabriel sitting there going through scrolls and making notes. “Morning Samsquatch,” he chirped as if nothing had happened. 

Sam walked over and sat down, watching Gabriel for a moment. He couldn’t quite bring himself to let it go as easily as Gabriel seemed to. “Gabriel…I…um…I’m…”

“Oh please,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Like that’s the first time things have gotten out of hand when someone gets upset,” he shrugged it off. 

“Well still…I just…”

Gabriel sighed. Why couldn’t the damn hunter ever do things the easy way? Why did he always insist on ripping Gabriel’s heart out? “Just drop it Sam,” he snapped irritably. 

Sam realized then that his whole unaffected routine was just an act, and while it made Sam that much more eager to talk about it, he also realized that pushing the issue probably wasn’t the best way to go about it, so he settled for placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and squeezing it in lieu of an apology. He’d assumed that Gabriel would have healed the bruises, bites, and scratches, but judging by his slight wince he hadn’t, and Sam wasn’t sure he was in the right frame of mind to consider why, so he just sat down and got back to yesterday’s hastily abandoned book. 

It was a few hours before anyone spoke again. “Did you know?” Sam asked. “Or even suspect?”

Gabriel knew what he was talking about. He could easily say yes. He could make all of his behavior towards her seem like it was because of that. He could save face. But he couldn’t lie to Sam. “No. I should have. It was right there the whole time, but no. I missed it.”

“Why?” Sam asked curiously. It wasn’t like Gabriel to miss something so big. 

“Because I was a little distracted okay?” Gabriel snapped. 

“With what?” Sam pushed. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed it all out in the open, even if it turned into a fight. He just couldn’t keep tiptoeing around all this. Gabriel slid his chair out roughly heading for the door, but Sam got up and blocked his way, backing Gabriel up to the wall, a hand to either side of his head. They both knew that if Gabriel really wanted to get away he would, but some part of him must want to hash this out too. “Why did you release me from Mystery Spot? Why did you let us go after the people in the freezer? Why did you go up against Lucifer?”

“Damnit Sam!” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair before letting his head fall back against the wall. “Why can’t you ever do anything the easy way? It’s in the past. Just let it go already. There’s no need to dredge it up all over again.”

He kept pushing. He knew eventually the archangel would wear down. “Why did you stay gone for so long? I wouldn’t have minded if you’d stopped in to say hi from time to time.” 

“Fine. You want to know why? Because all you have to do is bat your eyelashes at me and I throw myself down the gullet of the nearest monster. I got tired of dying or nearly dying on whatever sacrificial altar you could find to throw me on for someone who could never even be bothered to say thank you and met me with nothing but hostility at best,” Gabriel barked. 

Sam blinked at him for a good long moment as he considered the truthfulness of Gabriel’s words. It was true. Everything he’d ever asked of the archangel he’d done. He’d argued and tried to convince him otherwise, but he’d never once told him no. He’d put the world at risk by giving up on Mystery Spot, put himself at risk by letting them try to break the people at out the hotel, gotten himself killed or nearly so throwing himself at Lucifer, and now this. And was he really implying… “You don’t think you’re gonna make it out of this whole darkness thing?” 

Gabriel scoffed. “There is no possible scenario that gets me out of this alive. We’re just looking for something where I can get the job done in the meantime. And even that’s a longshot.”

“No. That’s not gonna happen. We find a way to get you out of this too or no dice,” Sam said. 

“Oh please. Since when are you worried about MY safety,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“If you really think I would have just let you sacrifice your life without a care if I’d known that’s what you were doing, then you obviously don’t know me as well as you think you do. Even when we thought you were just a monster I would have at least felt guilty about it if you’d died to save me.”

“Right. Sure,” Gabriel said skeptically. 

Sam took a deep breath and took one step closer to Gabriel. It was now or never. “Ok well here’s a little insight into me. When we first met you at that college, I wasn’t quite ready to admit that I was just as into guys as I was girls, but you were the first guy who ever made me want to admit it. Then you turned out to be a monster, and I felt betrayed, not just by you but by myself too. Then the Mystery Spot just piled on because I didn’t understand why. By the time I did understand, I found out you were an archangel and you would never want anything to do with ‘the boy with the demon blood’. Any hostility you picked up from me after that wasn’t about you. It was about me knowing I wanted something I could never have. And you’re right. I never said thank you, and I never will, because I will never be okay with you sacrificing yourself for me or anyone else.”

Gabriel looked searchingly at him for a moment letting that sink in before he raised himself on his tiptoes and brushed a lock of hair behind the hunter’s ear as he leaned in for a kiss. It was nothing like the desperate heated kisses from last night. It was soft and sweet and slow and was like heaven for both of them as Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s back, pulling the archangel flush against him. When one of his arms moved diagonally across his back to grip his shoulder, Sam felt the wince and pulled back out of the kiss, but didn’t go far. 

“Why didn’t you heal yourself?” he asked curiously. 

Gabriel blushed and looked away as he shrugged. “It was a reminder,” he mumbled sheepishly. 

Sam cupped Gabriel’s face with one of his large hands. “How about you get rid of all that, and I’ll give you as many reminders as you want.” 

“Sam…” Gabriel breathed out. “I…you need to know…that I…I love you, Sam, and if you just want a fuckbuddy or something like that, then that’s okay. I’ll be whatever you need. I just need to know. I need to know where we stand so I don’t…get my hopes up or…or get too comfortable.”

Gabriel was cut off when Sam kissed him again. This one was short and chaste. “I don’t know if I love you Gabriel. I haven’t even let myself consider the possibility long enough to be sure of anything, but I know there is something and it may be love. And if it’s not, then it could be if given half a chance. I don’t want a fuckbuddy, Gabe. I want you.”

“Then you should know, Sammykins, that I’m very possessive of what’s mine,” he twirling a lock of the hunter’s hair around his finger. 

Sam gave a predatory grin and pressed the archangel back against the wall. “As long as you know that I am too.”

That voracious look in Sam’s eyes combined with the seductive tone and possessive stance made Gabriel’s breath hitch. “Oh fuck yes,” he said breathlessly, meeting Sam’s descending lips eagerly.


End file.
